


we are forever, you and i

by sxster_snapped



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Georgenotfound, Dream Smp, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, How is that not a tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, not beta read we die like george in manhunt, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: when death comes for you, remember we are foreverwhen pain tries to stop you, remember we are foreveryou and i will be forever{Dream SMP gods AU with your daily dose of dnf, but I only make Techno and [SPOILER] gods because I'm not creative enough to make them all gods}This is a work of fiction based on the characters Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and others mentioned in the story. If any creator was to say they were uncomfortable with works like this, I would remove it immediately and apologize. Please do not send this to the creators mentioned in this story.a second chapter is a possibility if enough people want it :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103711
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	we are forever, you and i

George stared down at the village that had appeared as he finally reached the crest of the tall mountain. He guessed it would be at least an hour long hike down, meaning the sun could possibly set before he got there. Smoke was rising from several chimneys, reminding him of the bitter cold of the air, and the thought of a warm dinner after so long in the wilderness was enough to make his legs start moving. George pulled his coat tighter around him as a wind rustled through the trees. The thought of getting stuck in a forest when zombies and other monsters would come out of their caves spurred him to move faster, still making sure to be careful so he wouldn’t fall down the mountainside.

Grabbing onto various tree branches to stable himself, George managed to get to the village before the sky was completely dark. The sun was gone behind the mountains, but there was still enough light of dusk left to see. He suddenly found himself on his stomach. George struggled against the knee pinned on the small of his back. An axe blade entered his vision and he immediately froze, moving his hands to either side of his head in a motion of surrender.

“I don’t intend to hurt you! I’m not an Illager!” George shouted when the cold diamond of the axe touched his neck.

“Who are you then? Why are you here?” A voice replied somewhere to the left of him, not from the person pinning him to the dirt.

George shifted uncomfortably, trying to see who was talking to him, “I’m. . . a wanderer, my. . .friend was a trader who used to come here. He. . .passed away this summer, so I was bringing the last item that had been traded for here.” 

The knee on his back lessened its pressure, but the axe never moved from his neck. George waited quietly for the two people to have some sort of silent conversation. Eventually, the axe retreated and the knee was removed from his back. He pushed himself up, brushing the dirt off his pants. The goggles covering his eyes were pushed up to rest in his hair and his scarf was pulled down, wind burn making his face red where it hadn’t been covered. George faced the people who had ambushed him, taking an unconscious step back when he saw two boys his age decked out in iron armor. The taller one had a mask covering most of his face and the diamond axe in his hand while the shorter one, who was still taller than George, had a bandana holding his hair out of his face and a crossbow loaded.

“What is it?” The shorter one asked, George recognized that he had been the one speaking earlier.

He pulled his pack to his side, opening it to rummage around. His fingers closed around the cloth wrapped item. The taller person stepped forward with interest at the sight of the collection of rare potion ingredients George exposed when he pulled the cloth away. George gently rewrapped them and set them in his bag, “It’s for the cleric. I was told it was important that it get here before the winter came.”

“That’s enough supplies to fill our potion storage with healing potions,” the shorter spoke quietly, eyes flicking up to George’s face. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he nodded. “Dream can bring you to his place, his mom makes amazing food and is always willing to let strangers spend the night. I’ll meet you in the morning to get you to the cleric.”

George glanced at the taller stranger, who nodded shortly. He sent a smile to the other, “Thank you, I promise I won’t stay long.”

The taller stranger gestured for George to follow him, remaining silent as he led George through the village. George found the silence comfortable, but curiosity about the stranger was slowly filling him. The detailed writings in the borrowed pack explained that the village was more old fashioned than most, still believing in the gods and following old customs and strange traditions. He guessed the strange mask must be one of the strange traditions, especially with how the other villagers cleared a path in front of the man. It could be due to the fierce confidence that filled the man’s stride or the deadly sharp diamond head on his axe, but the villagers all seemed to avert their eyes and avoid looking at the man.

The man stopped in front of a comfortable looking home. He propped his axe on the ground and knocked quickly. George stood behind him awkwardly as the door swung in to reveal a kind looking woman. She brushed her hands against the apron she was wearing and pulled the tall man into a warm hug.

“I’m Ashlyn. What’s your name, sweetheart?” The woman asked, smiling kindly to George.

He offered a small smile in response, “I’m George, ma’am. I’m a wanderer here to deliver something, but my journey took longer than expected. Sorry to intrude-”

“Oh, nonsense ! Dream is my only child who still lives in this village, and this home feels so empty without all their noise. I _always_ love guests,” she shooed Dream aside and held her arms open to George. He hesitantly accepted the hug, practically melting into the motherly embrace. “Come in, quick, before all the heat gets out! I have fresh fish in the oven.”

George followed behind Dream and his mom. He glanced around the place, taking in the photos on the walls of a small family. Dream vanished up a ladder to an attic while Ashlyn took George’s bag from him and gestured to a table for George to sit at. He sat down and glanced around the kitchen. Something bumping into his legs startled him, his knee hitting the table. Bright yellow eyes stared up at him, a cat blinked up at him owlishly. Ashlyn turned around and laughed, scooping the cat up.

“Sorry, this is just Patches. She was a stray kitten that Dream brought home one day, and I can’t say no to him so she just joined the family. If you tell her to go away, she’ll leave you alone,” she said while scratching Patches head gently.

“No, she’s okay. She just startled me,” George held his arms out and Ashlyn deposited Patches in his lap. She went to finish grabbing food while George cooed quietly at the cat. Patches seemed content to curl up in his lap and sleep while Ashlyn hummed a quiet song.

The fish was placed on the table, along with a loaf of fresh bread, a bowl of strawberries, and a pitcher of sweet cream. Dream came through the door, armor replaced by a soft looking shirt and loose black pants. His mask was still perched halfway on his face, but his expression softened when he saw Patches cuddled up on George’s lap and he took the mask fully off. He pressed a soft kiss to his mom’s cheek before he grabbed a large pitcher of water and three cups. Dream offered George a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. 

Patches purred quietly when Dream rubbed her head. A soft smile graced Dream’s face and George took a moment to observe the stranger who had yet to say a word to him. There was a spattering of freckles across his face, high cheekbones accented by a sharp jaw. His eyes were a startling shade of yellow, which George assumed to actually be a vibrant green. The eyes suddenly locked with George’s and he felt his face flush. His soft smile was still present from petting Patches, and his gaze was more curious than angry at catching George staring. He moved back and sat in a chair across from George.

“So, George, how long do you think you’ll stay? It’s been a while since we’ve seen a new face,” Ashlyn spoke as she started to serve the fish.

George shrugged, “I’m new to this place of the land, I’m from. . .far away. We don’t normally get wanderers, so I decided to become one when my friend passed so my village could get trades.”

She hummed quietly, “Your accent gave that away. I had a friend once who came from a northern village almost a month of travel away. Her accent was very similar to yours. What was your occupation before you became a wanderer?”

“I was a, uh, librarian. I studied the texts and stories of the gods,” George said, noting with interest Dream’s subtle wince at the mention of gods. “Most villages I’ve been to don’t actually believe in the gods, but I’ve heard you still do.”

“How could we not believe in those bastards?” Dream scoffed before slapping a hand over his mouth and flushing a bright red. His mom’s eyes snapped towards him but she remained silent as he lowered his hand and avoided eye contact. “Sorry, I’m sorry that was rude. The gods have been good to our village.”

George offered a reassuring smile, despite his shock at the sudden words, “I’m sure they have. They probably wouldn’t be angered by getting called bastards, several of my friends call them worse.”

Dream glanced up, eyes meeting George’s cautiously and slowly returning the smile. Ashlyn looked between the two with a knowing expression. She finished her plate quickly and stood, “Dream, can you show George to your sister’s old room?”

“Of course,” he replied quietly, picking at the berries he had taken. He waited for her to exit the room before straightening his back and letting out a breath. “George, I’m sorry for my rudeness. It’s a problem I’m working on.”

“No, really, don’t worry about it. Just because I seek the favor of the gods doesn’t mean everyone does.”

Dream hummed quietly, avoiding George’s gaze again. He cleared his throat and shrugged, flashing a too-happy smile, “I just want to be polite. Strangers don’t really come through here a lot. I can show you the room now, it’s small but the bed is comfortable.”

George stood and picked up his plate, but Dream took it from his hands before he could move towards the sink. George shrugged and grabbed the bag from where Dream’s mom had hung it up. He slung it over his shoulder and turned to Dream. The taller man gestured for him to follow and turned to walk down the hall. George noticed more photos of what had to be a younger Dream with his sisters. A joyful smile and crinkled yellow (green) eyes graced the face of younger Dream in every photo, especially with the first appearance of Patches. After the first photo she was in, every photo had her in some way. Most often, she was perched on Dream’s shoulders or sleeping in his arms. The boy’s smile slowly grew softer and more sad as the pictures continued. Dream turned when they reached a door and gave a small smile, nodding to George before returning down the hallway to the ladder he vanished up earlier. 

George entered the room and felt the remaining tension melt away at the faint scent of sandalwood and strawberry incense. A stick of jasmine incense was burning near the window, which offered a perfect view of the moon rising. He realized this room must be used for prayer to the moon god when a guest wasn’t present. The realization that Dream and his mother were dedicated to the moon god made George relax more, knowing the moon only favored truly kind souls. He pinched the jasmine incense to stop it from burning and looked up at the moon slowly showing its face from behind the mountains. A silent prayer was sent to request protection and favor for Dream’s family. George sat on the bed and pulled his shoes off, rubbing the stiffness from his legs. Before the moon had fully raised above the mountains, George was fast asleep.

The morning brought cloudy skies, winds blowing an early winter storm through the mountains. George had woken before Dream, but Ashlyn was already working in the kitchen. He offered to help make the bread, which she accepted with a smile. When it became obvious that George had no idea what he was doing with the dough, she slowed down and showed him step by step. Dream came in briefly, mask already on, but he left after muttering something about patrol. He took the small loaf that his mom had made ahead of time and left the house, closing the door before the cold wind could chill the warm interior.

“He never speaks anymore.” George flinched at the sudden noise after working so long in silence. He turned to Ashlyn with his confusion and she laughed softly. “After his sisters left with his father, he stopped speaking.”

“Why didn’t you both go with them?” George asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.

Ashlyn gave him a sad smile, setting down the dough she had been kneading, “I might’ve been able to leave, but Dream’s fate is tied to this village and the gods that protect this place. I couldn’t bring myself to leave him here, but he can’t leave. So I’m staying with him until the winter solstice.”

“The solstice? Why would you travel in the middle of winter?”

“Because I won’t be able to stay here after the solstice, there will be nothing left for me here. If you want to know more, you can ask Dream. I don’t want to betray his trust,” she let out a quiet sigh. She shook her head and turned back to the dough she was working on. “Dream said that Sapnap was going to show you to the cleric tower, he should be here soon.”

“Oh, thank you. I should go get my bag,” George said, setting the dough down and turning to wash his hands. Ashlyn waved as he went away, grabbing his bag, goggles, and scarf from the room. He inhaled the smell of the jasmine incense he had lit at dawn when he woke up, mixed with fresh lavender. A glance out the window made his eyes widen as he saw the first few snowflakes falling. He pulled his coat around him tighter, shivering even in the warmth of the room. George heard a knock on the door, followed by Ashlyn calling out that it was open. A familiar voice greeted her, George stepped into the main hallway and saw the stranger from yesterday leaning against the doorway to the kitchen while talking to Ashlyn

“George! Sapnap told me you didn’t bring just anything for us! You brought ghast tears and glistering melon? Enough to fill our potion storage?” Ashlyn pulled him into a tight hug, startling George. He returned it after his brain caught up. “You’re too kind. You said you came because your friend was a wanderer?”

“Yes, ma’am,” George replied, rubbing his neck and blushing at the praise.

She swatted his arm, “Ma’am is my mother. What was your friend’s name? We might’ve known them since we don’t get many travellers.”

George glanced at Sapnap, realizing that the other had already been studying him. He looked away when they made eye contact, focusing back on Ashlyn. George cleared his throat, “Uh, his name was, is, Bad? He always travelled with another person named Skeppy.”

“Bad passed? Oh, Skeppy must be broken hearted, the poor boy,” Ashlyn pressed a hand over her heart, looking genuinely devastated. Sapnap’s eyes were wide and filled with shock at the news, his hand grabbed the hilt of the sword sheathed at his side. He gripped it with white knuckles.

“Why didn’t Skeppy come back?” Sapnap asked, voice filled with anger disguising pain.

George looked between the two and sighed, shifting his weight. He sent a quiet prayer to the sun god that was likely watching over them behind the winter clouds, “I can’t say for sure. In all honesty, I don’t even know if Bad is dead. The last I saw him, the two had been accepted into a temple and Bad was extremely ill. Skeppy refused to leave his side, and even though I didn’t know them, I offered to finish their delivery because Bad was adamant that it needed to be done.”

Sapnap’s frown deepened. His eyes were filled with too many emotions for George to try and decipher. Ashlyn stared at George for a few seconds, suspicion in her gaze quickly being covered up, “Thank you, George. I hope that the god of the temple finds it in their heart to care for Bad.”

“I hope so too,” George replied.

“I don’t want to keep you too long. I’m sure Sam is waiting for his supplies,” Ashlyn said with a tight smile. She gave Sapnap a hug and went to finish making the bread. Sapnap turned to George, mouth set in a stern line. He silently walked past and out of the house. George groaned and steeled himself for another quiet walk, but as soon as he was out of the house he found himself being grabbed by the collar and pinned against a tree.

“Dream told me he spoke to you, which means he trusts you. Ashlyn let you stay in her daughter’s old room, which means she trusts you. But don’t you _dare_ think that I trust you, _especially_ after that bullshit that you just dropped on us. If I find out that you hurt Bad or Skeppy in any way, I will end you and Dream will help me,” Sapnap snarled, his forearm pressed against George’s throat. George’s hands had instinctively grabbed Sapnap’s arm, but he forced himself to let go and relax.

“I swear to you I did nothing to hurt them. I found them in the temple of the moon god. Bad was ill and Skeppy was desperate for any type of aid, so I helped them,” George replied, maintaining eye contact with the angry man and keeping a calm expression on his face.

Sapnap’s expression remained angry, but, after studying George’s face and finding truthfulness, he backed away and took his arm off George’s throat, “I don’t trust you. I don’t know why Dream does, but you have to earn my trust.”

George nodded, rubbing his neck with one hand. Sapnap nodded shortly, walking away from Dream’s house. George watched him for a few seconds, eyes sharp behind the goggles, before following so he wouldn’t get lost on the way to the cleric’s tower. He straightened his back and held his head high in response to the gazes of the villagers. The villagers stayed out of their way mostly. Most of them nodded to Sapnap while a few people gave him a smile or a wave, but when their eyes fell on George they grew cold and suspicious. The walk to the cleric’s tower couldn’t have been more than five minutes, but it felt like hours under the scrutiny of all the strangers. Sapnap didn’t seem to mind the attention, he pulled his iron off and held it loosely in his hand, exposing his face with a small smile. He waved to a man with a purple cloak who looked thrilled to see George compared to the other villagers.

“Hello! Dream stopped by on his way to patrol, you must be George! I’m Sam, the cleric and redstone worker of this village,” Sam grabbed George’s hand in a tight handshake. “Please, come in! This snow is enough to chill anyone to the bone.”

He shoved the door of the tower open, revealing a rather cramped room with three brewing stands in various places. A ladder led to the next floor, which Sam threw his cloak up to without care. He riffled through various barrels and chests before pulling out a bag of emeralds. George handed Sam the ghast tears and glistering melons, which he inspected with a masterful eye.

“This is more than I asked for! Almost double! Where on earth did you find all of it?” Sam said with awe, turning the jar of ghast tears over in his hands.

“I just brought what was given to me. I’ll make sure the payment gets to the wanderers who are expecting it,” George reassured him. Sapnap scoffed quietly, but when George looked over at him, the guard was inspecting one of the brewing stands with mock interest. “Is there anything else I should tell them you need?”

Sam hummed thoughtfully, “I’ve been needing more redstone, but I’ll just have Dream go to the cave system and get some for me.”

George nodded and went to walk away, pausing with confusion when Sapnap opened the door and gestured for him to go first. He stepped out and Sapnap said a quick goodbye to Sam before following. Sapnap gestured for George to follow, walking towards a small, rundown building. Two younger boys looked out of the window, the taller letting out a whoop and throwing himself out of the window when he saw Sapnap.

“Aye! Big S, I thought a pillager got you, it’s been so long,” a bright grin made bright blue eyes crinkle in an impish way. The other boy had vanished from the window and came out of the door, practically doubled over in laughter as someone inside the house shouted about someone jumping from a window again.

“Hey Tommy, hi Tubbo. Do you know if Wilbur needs anything? George here is going to meet up with Bad and Skeppy,” Sapnap told the two, pointing with a thumb to George.

Tubbo waved to George as Tommy finally seemed to notice him, “No, Big S, I think we’re all set for stuff. Wilbur would probably say something stupid like needing more ink for his writing, but I’ll just bully Techno into bringing us some when he comes back with Phil.”

“How long will you be staying, George?” Tubbo asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“Um, if there isn’t any message to bring back to Skeppy and Bad, I can stay for a while. I need to get them this payment by spring, but I’d rather not travel during winter storms,” George replied, glancing up at the dark snow clouds that were slowly covering the small valley in a layer of white. Sapnap looked displeased with his answer, but Tubbo and Tommy shared a grin.

“Well, gent, Big G, my friend, my pal. Welcome to L’Manburg!” Tommy said, slapping a hand on George’s back with more force than necessary.

“What?”

“That’s what they call the village, there’s no official name so these dorks decided to name it L’Manchildburg,” Sapnap explained to the confused traveller. George still was confused, but he nodded anyway. The two teenagers started speaking a hundred miles an hour. George caught a few words and was desperately trying to figure out what they were talking about when a quiet laugh rang out from behind them. Sapnap turned around while George flinched slightly and turned his head. Dream was standing with one hip thrown to the side slightly, his white mask tilted slightly to expose his grin.

“Dream!”

“Big D!”

The tall man waved to the young boys, laughing quietly at their excitement. Sapnap punched Dream’s shoulder gently, carefully avoiding the armor chestplate. George smiled at Dream, unsure if Dream was looking at him. Dream nodded to him as he slung an arm around Sapnap’s shoulders. George adjusted his goggles and shifted his weight, feeling the coldness starting to seep through his lightweight coat.

“It’s cold as balls out here, if you don’t need us for anything else, I’ll be going inside,” Tommy said shortly. He saluted sarcastically and spun around on his foot, throwing the door open dramatically. The person who was yelling earlier about him jumping out the window shouted something else, Tommy laughing loudly in response.

Tubbo smiled at George, “It was good to meet you! I hope you stay at least a few weeks!”

George smiled back as the teen went after Tommy, closing the door that Tommy had left open. He turned to face Sapnap and Dream who were both watching him, Sapnap still with a slight amount of suspicion and Dream with a small smile. Dream had his chin resting against Sapnap’s shoulder, his back bending an uncomfortable amount in order to comfortably lean into the shorter guard. George sighed slightly, not wanting to make Dream’s smile disappear, but feeling guilty about lying to the person who was trusting him so easily.

“Dream, I need to tell you something,” George started, fingers fidgeting with his coat sleeves.

Dream held up a hand, straightening up. Sapnap glanced at the taller man and nodded, “Let’s go somewhere private and preferably warm to talk.”

George nodded and fell into pace on Dream’s left, Sapnap already walking on his right. The stares seemed to increase, along with quiet whispers as the villagers watched the trio. George found himself still growing uncomfortable with the attention. Dream and Sapnap ignored the stares, Sapnap speaking quietly to Dream about random topics. George tried to appear as unaffected as the other two. He focused on the one sided conversation, acting interested as Sapnap talked about the outpost a few miles away in the mountains that had been causing some trouble to the village. Dream’s mask prevented anyone from seeing his expressions, but the tension in his shoulders told George enough about how Dream was feeling.

Sapnap and Dream didn’t even hesitate when they reached a house that was unfamiliar to George. The two of them went in and immediately started pulling off their armor. The second Dream pulled off his mask, his entire personality seemed to change. His shoulders lost their tension and a small smile grew when he noticed George still standing awkwardly near the door. He gestured to the couch next to a chair that Sapnap had collapsed on.

“Take a seat, Gogy, don’t be a stranger,” Dream said with a soft voice, taking his own seat on the couch.

Sapnap burst into laughter, almost choking on the water he was drinking, “ _Gogy_?”

Dream’s face flushed and George laughed with Sapnap. The tallest sputtered over his words, “I misspoke. Sorry, George. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“It’s, it’s okay,” George replied when he managed to stop laughing and caught his breath. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Sapnap finally stopped his own laughter, pretending to be serious, “How has your day been, _Gogy_?”

Dream groaned, dropping his face into his hands as George and Sapnap burst into laughter again. The two laughed for a few minutes, Dream struggling to not join in. After they finally settled themselves down, Dream rolled his eyes at them. George sat on the couch next to Dream. Sapnap spun to lounge sideways in the chair he was sitting in, leaning his head backwards to watch the two.

“Go ahead and talk, George. I live alone, so no worries about people overhearing,” Sapnap said, waving his hand dismissively.

Dream turned his gaze to George, curiosity shining in his eyes. George took a small breath to steady himself before he spoke, “The wanderer that I got this bag from was Bad, he was with another person camed Skeppy. I was in the main temple of the moon and I found them. Bad is seriously injured. Skeppy told me it was from a raid that Bad insisted they help defend a village from. They’re hoping the moon god will look in favor of Bad and heal him, which I think he will. Bad seems to be a very good person, and the moon god favors those with kind souls.”

Dream’s expression locked down into a mask of neutrality, Sapnap watching cautiously from his seat. The dirty blond cleared his throat, nodding slowly, “Sapnap, you believe him?”

“I don’t trust him at all, but I believe that he didn’t hurt Bad,” Sapnap agreed, eyes locked onto Dream’s. 

Dream studied his expression before nodding again, “Okay then. How long are you staying, George?”

George’s eyes shot up to meet Dream’s, expression shocked, “You believe me?”

“Yes. Now, how long are you staying?”

“Uh, I didn’t want to stay long. I was planning on leaving when this storm ends,” George said, glancing out at the snowstorm which seems to have gotten worse. “Ah, which will probably be tomorrow.”

“You think your clothes are warm enough to travel the mountains? You’d freeze before the first nightfall,” Dream said with a laugh. Sapnap hummed his agreement, eyes glancing at George’s worn coat. “I’ll get the tailor to make you a better coat, the leatherworker can get you proper boots, and you’ll probably want food as well.”

“Dream, you don’t need to do that. I-”

“Shut up, Gogy. What Dream is _trying_ to say is that you can stay as long as you need to get good supplies so you don’t freeze to death,” Sapnap interrupted, ignoring Dream’s sputtering and protests. “I’d recommend leaving before the winter solstice, unless you want to see a festival.”

Dream winced at the mention of the winter solstice, and George remembered what Ashlyn had said about her leaving on the solstice. He frowned briefly, “What happens at the winter solstice? Isn’t it a celebration of the moon god? Shouldn’t it be peaceful?”

A humourless laugh left Dream’s mouth, “The spirit of the moon god left this village years ago, when the bastard stopped replying to our clerics prayers. The solstice now is a violent way to try and get his attention so he finally comes back to protect us.”

“Why did he leave?” George asked, glancing between Sapnap who looked uncomfortable and Dream who looked angry. “Did your old cleric offend him?”

“We’re just a small mountain village, he probably got bored with us,” Sapnap said with a shrug. He glanced at Dream, whose mouth was a tight line as he glared at the floor. “It’s not like the gods actually care about anyone outside of their dedicated cities.”

“I get the feeling you two don’t exactly like the gods,” George said with a quiet laugh.

Dream scoffed, looking up at George with a scathing anger, “I have a few good reasons to hate the gods. It’s not like they’ve done anything for us recently, so why should we constantly try to get their good will?”

George met his angry eyes with his own calm ones. He spoke quietly, “They protect us. Even if you don’t know they’re present, they’re always with you. Trust me.”

Dream held his gaze for a few more seconds. George flushed, feeling like he was being dissected by the sharp intelligence in his eyes. The tall man huffed quietly, turning his gaze back to Sapnap. When he spoke, George knew he was addressing him, but his eyes never left Sapnap, “We both lost hope years ago, George. You still trust them, and that’s good for you. But it’s just not possible for me to trust them anymore.”

Sapnap let out a heavy breath, rubbing his hands on his arms uncomfortably. He stood up, offering a tense smile, “If you guys are hungry, I have plenty of food.”

Dream offered a crooked smile to the other, “You still have the rabbit stew we made?”

“Half a pot, should be enough for all three of us. It’s cold, but I’ll go cook it,” Sapnap said easily. He walked into a different room, leaving Dream and George alone.

“George-”

“Dream-”

They stopped, making eye contact and grinning. Dream gestured for George to speak first. He turned to face Dream fully, pulling his feet up so he was sitting on them on the couch, “Dream, what is going to happen at the festival in five days? What are you so angry at the gods for? I feel like there’s a connection.”

Dream’s eyes softened as George spoke, sadness creeping into his gaze. He smiled gently, “Don’t worry about it, George. It’s my burden to carry, I should be the only one who worries about it. Sapnap and my mom both know, and that’s two people too many.”

“Dream, I know I just met you. You have no reason to trust me, but, please, tell me what’s going to happen. You don’t trust the moon god, and it has to do with the solstice.”

“This solstice will mark twenty-one years from the last time the moon god ever spoke to our cleric,” Dream started, voice quiet and gaze unfocused. “I wasn’t born yet, and I never knew a time when the moon god openly conversed with us and protected us. Sapnap’s younger than me, so he knows even less about the peaceful times than I do. I was born on a night that the moon was supposed to be in the sky, which was a very good omen for birth. But the clouds rolled in and completely covered the moon, no light at all getting through.”

“A moonless night,” George whispered, making Dream’s eyes focus on him. 

He nodded, “A moonless birth. A cursed child, and the first birth after the moon god left our village. Obviously, it’s a sign that I’m going to bring doom to this village. On the day I turned thirteen, the old village cleric heard his first response from a god in years. The blood god told him, ‘Beware the child of moonless nights. The gods have noticed his life, and they are not pleased by it.’”

George remained silent as Dream closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. When his eyes opened, they were unfocused and glossy. He was staring blindly out the window, where the snow was still falling heavily, the wind howling. George observed the way his hands trembled slightly as they curled and uncurled around the mask he had picked up. His fingers traced over the face without seeming to realize he was doing it. George fought the urge to hug the other as sadness covered his face.

“The blood god was obviously talking about me. The cleric summoned me and gave me this mask, this damn mask that ruined my life. He said the blood god told him it would prevent the gods from finding me until I ‘reached the sacrificial age,’” Dream’s voice broke slightly and George dropped his self restraint. He wrapped his arms around Dream and held him. He made sure that his grip would be easy for the other to pull out of, but Dream sunk into the comforting embrace. “In case you couldn’t guess, that’s twenty. This solstice isn’t just twenty-one years after the moon god spoke to us last, it’s also the day I die in order to appease the wrongdoings of our old leaders.”

“The moon god wants you to be killed?” George whispered quietly, shocked anger filling his voice despite his best efforts to remain calm.

“No-well, maybe. The blood god was the one to declare my death, but the moon god never spoke against it,” Dream cleared his throat weakly, pulling out of George’s embrace. “Sorry. But now you know what’s going to happen at the solstice, and why I hate the gods.”

“Dream, I. . .” George’s voice trailed off, leading Dream to look at him. His eyes widened and he brought a gentle hand to George’s cheek, his thumb swiping away a tear. George pulled away from the tender touch, worried he’d start crying more if he allowed Dream to show him friendship. “Sorry, gods, I shouldn’t be the one crying. How are you so calm about this?”

A dry laugh startled George, “I’ve known the exact date and cause of my death for seven years, Gogy. Any panic or fear I had is long gone, I know what my fate is and what plan the gods have for me.”

George felt his frown deepening, despite his attempts to stay calm. Dream opened his arms, and George found himself hugging the other tightly. A brief thought of how strange it was to be hugging someone who was basically a stranger passed through his mind, but he brushed it off when he felt the tension leave Dream’s shoulders. He let himself relax in the other’s grip, smiling faintly as Dream’s hands rubbed patterns in his back subconsciously. George slowly pulled out of the hug, giving Dream the chance to end it first. The taller man smiled softly at him, his hand cupping George’s cheek again to wipe away the tears George hadn’t even noticed. George laughed and pushed his hand away, moving to stand up when he heard a noise behind him.

“Are you two love birds done yet? I didn’t want to interrupt, but the stew is done,” Sapnap said, leaning against the doorframe. George felt his face heat up, noticing Dream was flushed bright red as well. Sapnap laughed at their awkwardness. “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

The two got off the couch, Dream following George into the kitchen. The small table had a pot of stew and a loaf of warm bread. Dream slouched down in his seat after filling three bowls with the stew and grabbing a knife for the bread. There was a kettle of water boiling on the stove, which George offered to grab. Sapnap grabbed mugs and put cocoa powder into them, holding them out for George to fill. The three ate the small meal in comfortable silence, the storm growing in its intensity as they ate. Sapnap stood up when he finished eating, walking over to the kitchen window and frowning. He turned back to the other two with a worried expression.

“Looks like we’re stuck in for the rest of the day. The good news is no monsters would come out in this weather, and the pillagers definitely won’t try anything, so we don’t need to worry about patrol,” he said, shifting his weight to lean against the cabinet.

Dream frowned, “We shouldn’t abandon the patrol, one of us should go out at least one more time to check everything. What if the wind knocked down a fence?”

“Dream,” Sapnap cut himself off with a sigh. “If you really think that you should go out and check, then at least make sure you dress warm. Leave the armor here.”

“Deal.”

George looked between the two with confusion, “Are you two the only ones on patrol or something? Are there no other guards?”

The two shared a look, Sapnap shrugging to Dream’s expression. He turned to George, “We don’t trust them. The last time we trusted them to do patrol, a pillager raid burned down at least four buildings.”

Dream stood and went over to a chest near the back door, pulling out a murky yellow cloak. George wrinkled his nose at the color choice, Sapnap noticing his disgust with a confused expression. Dream was unaware of George’s opinion as he pulled out a black beanie and gloves. He turned around while pulling the cloak on and finally noticed George and Sapnap’s expression. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Why the yellow cloak?”

Both Sapnap and Dream stared at George with confusion, looking like they were waiting for a punchline of a joke. When George remained silent, Sapnap let out a confused laugh. Dream glanced at him before looking back at George, “It’s green, George.”

George flushed, “Oh, uh. I’m color blind. I can’t see green or red.”

“Wait, do Dream’s eyes look yellow to you?” Sapnap asked, a grin growing on his face when George nodded. “That’s actually really cool.”

“What?”

“Yeah, George, that’s so cool. I mean, it’s sad you can’t see green, but that’s really cool,” Dream agreed with Sapnap. George felt his face flush even more, confused by their positive reaction to what most people had called a curse.

“Uh, well, thank you, I guess,” George stuttered out, stumbling over his words as he fidgeted with his hands. Dream grinned at his awkwardness, pulling the beanie on and tugging the gloves on. “You’re not going to wear a scarf? The wind sounds awful, you need a scarf.”

Dream glanced at George with a confused smile, “I don’t own a scarf, never seen the need for one.”

Before George could overthink things, he pulled his scarf off and crossed the room to Dream. He wrapped the scarf around Dream’s neck, ignoring the blush that was definitely mirrored on his own face. Sapnap went to the other room, reentering the kitchen and tossing Dream his mask. He pulled it on, adjusted the collar of his cloak, and flipped the hood up as he walked out the back door. He closed it quickly, but a gust of wind managed to get in, making George and Sapnap both shiver.

Sapnap turned to George when Dream was no longer visible outside the house, a knowing smirk on his face, “So, Gogy, Dream told you about his big secret?”

“Yes, I asked and he told me. Is there anything we could do to. . .I don’t know, stop this?” George asked, meeting Sapnap’s gaze. Sapnap scoffed, giving him a look that he understood perfectly. “I guess that was a stupid question. But we can’t just let him get killed.”

“You think I want to watch my best friend get sacrifice to some stupid god that doesn’t even care about us?” Sapnap snarled, grabbing the dishes off the table and dumping them in the sink. George winced at the anger, knowing it was fully deserved. “Listen, George. I don’t want to trust you. Trusting people in the past has just led to Dream and me getting hurt, and I don’t want him to get hurt. But. . .Dream trusts you. I don’t know why, but I can tell he sees something in you. So, this is your warning. I’m willing to trust you, but if you hurt Dream I will _not_ hesitate to kill you and bring Bad’s and Skeppy’s money to them myself. Got it?”

George locked eyes with Sapnap, remembering how comfortable he felt in Dream’s arms. He thought back to the sadness in Bad’s eyes when he told George to say bye to Dream for him, and Skeppy’s anger at not being able to see their friend again. He looked at Sapnap, seeing his pure loyalty and dedication to his friend, and nodded firmly, “Sapnap, if I did anything to hurt Dream, I would want you to kill me.”

Sapnap’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting that response, but he nodded. His expression softened as he glanced at the door Dream had exited, “I haven’t seen him this relaxed in a long time. I won’t stop you if you want to get close to him, you know. He might be my friend, but he loves fast and deep. He cares for you already, George. If you care for him to, you should let him know.”

George flushed, avoiding Sapnap’s gaze. Sapnap groaned quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. He leaned back against the cabinet, muttering to himself. He looked over at George, annoyance in his gaze that didn’t seem to be directed at George.

“Listen, I’m not good at emotional stuff. What I’m trying to say is I can tell you like him. And I know him well enough to know he’s never looked at anyone else the way he looks at you. You’ve read the legends about soulmates, right?”

“One soul broken in half by the explosion that started the universe?” George asked, despite knowing that was exactly what Sapnap was talking about.

Sapnap hummed an affirmative, “I didn’t believe it. Honestly, I don’t believe in a lot of the old stories. But you and Dream clicked in a way I’ve never seen before. If you want to stay until the festival, I’m sure you’ll at least make these last few days some of the best of his life.”

“Don’t talk like that. I swear I’ll stop this somehow,” George said, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I’m staying, and this damn festival is not going to happen.”

Sapnap observed George for a few seconds, a small smile growing on his face. He jerked his head towards the other room, the smile turning into a smirk, “I have a few board games that I could destroy you in to pass the time.”

“Oh you’re on, guard boy,” George replied with an equally confident smirk.

Several hours passed with the two playing chess, checkers, and other various board games. They were almost tied with games they’d won, with Sapnap taking the lead when they started playing Scrimish. George never heard of the game before, and they ended up playing ten games before he managed to win one. He let out a whoop, punching the air in celebration while Sapnap cursed. The door slammed open, Dream stumbling in and shoving it closed before too much snow could be blown in. The two looked up from where they were lying on the floor as Dream pulled the gloves and hood off, brushing snow off as he unfastened his cloak. He pulled the mask off, showing his face was flushed from the cold despite the protection. Dream finally looked over at the two of them, grinning brightly.

“It’s fucking cold.”

Sapnap and George burst into laughter at Dream’s matter-of-fact statement. Dream pulled his boots off, setting them near the door. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it from the mess the beanie had made it. He sat on the floor near the other two, shivering despite the warmth of the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. George sat up, subtly moving closer to Dream to help him warm up. Sapnap offered Dream cards, which he refused, so Sapnap dealt George into another game of Scrimish. The two kept their volume lower when they noticed Dream’s eyes struggling to stay open. Dream’s head dropped onto George’s shoulder causing him to freeze, locking eyes with Sapnap. A smirk stretched across the other’s face as he picked up the cards, mouthing ‘Good luck’ to George as he walked out of the room. 

George stared after him helplessly. He turned his gaze out the window, trying to ignore the warmth of Dream resting against his side. A few minutes of silence passed before he decided to try and wake Dream to get him into a bed so they didn’t spend the night on the hard floor. He shook the taller man’s shoulder gently, trying to avoid scaring him. Dream mumbled in his sleep as he shifted slightly. George groaned, silently cursing Sapnap for leaving him in this situation. He slipped himself away from Dream, catching his head before he could fall over. George glanced backwards to the hallway Sapnap had disappeared down, reassuring himself that the other likely wasn’t going to leave his room. He wrapped an arm behind Dream’s knees and the other around his torso. He had to shift Dream’s weight slightly once he stood, but he easily made his way to the spare room Sapnap had shown him when they took a break from cards. He set Dream down and went to grab the sheets when he realized there was a grip on his arm. A startled glance down made him notice Dream’s eyes were barely open, watching him with the glaze of sleep.

“M’here, warm,” Dream mumbled, hand not leaving George’s wrist as his eyes fluttered. George’s eyes flickered to the door, desperately thinking about how to get back out to the couch like he had planned. The grip on George’s wrist weakened, Dream’s hand sliding down and their fingers tangling.

George cursed himself as he pulled his hand away and pulled his shoes and socks off, deciding he could sleep in the clothes he was wearing. He took the goggles off where they had been resting in his hair, setting them on the dresser. Dream made a quiet noise in his sleep, hand grabbing the sheets loosely. George took a deep breath, sending one last look at the door before he slipped into the bed. He pulled the sheets up and rolled over so his back was to Dream, keeping space between them as he closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open when he felt Dream’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into his chest. Dream mumbled something George couldn’t make out, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He felt Dream press his forehead into George’s back, curling up like he was trying to steal all the warmth from George’s body. Eventually, George found himself relaxing into the hold, hoping Dream wouldn’t hate him in the morning. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep to the comforting sound and feeling of Dream’s even breathing.

The morning came too fast, and they were woken by Sapnap bursting into laughter. George shifted, flipping the person who woke him up off. He buried his face into the warmth that he was lying on. He felt the warmth shift and suddenly remembered what had happened that night. George shot up and jerked away from Dream, almost falling out of the bed as he realized he’d been practically lying on top of the other. Dream seemed almost half asleep still, blinking at George and Sapnap with confusion.

“Is it time for patrol already?” 

George found himself blushing at the raspiness of Dream’s morning voice. Sapnap shook his head, “Nah, the storm is still going. It’s just almost lunch and neither of you were up yet. I was just checking to make sure you didn’t die.”

Dream hummed, sitting up and stretching. He was seemingly unperturbed by the fact George was still sitting on the bed, practically frozen in place as he avoided Dream’s eyes and glared at Sapnap, who was still laughing quietly at his panic. Dream got out of the bed and offered a hand to George. He laughed and jokingly pushed his hand away, standing up on his own. Sapnap stepped to the side, allowing Dream to walk out of the room. He turned to George, giving him a knowing smirk and a wink that made the tips of George’s ears go as red as his face already was.

The day passed without much fanfare, the trio staying inside to avoid the intense blizzard that had settled in the valley. They played cards and Sapnap pulled out a guitar for Dream to play, which he did after lots of teasing and encouragement from the other two. George helped Sapnap make some food that night, the two causing a huge mess as they playfully fought over who was in charge of what. Dream laughed so hard he could barely stay in the chair at the table where he sat watching the two try to cook. The meal somehow ended up edible, and they ate in between laughter. Dream offered to clean up for the others since they’d cooked. Sapnap excused himself to go to sleep after Dream started to clean since the meal had taken until late into the night because of the fighting. George stayed at the table, propping his chin on his hand as he watched Dream move fluidly as he cleaned.

“I can feel you staring, Gogy, what is it?” Dream said after the silence stretched on for a while. He turned around, wiping his hands off with a clean, dry towel. George blinked, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring.

“I was just thinking, I must’ve zoned out,” George said, grinning shyly at the other man. Dream raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. George felt a rush of courage, deciding to lean forward and raise his own eyebrow in return. “What if I told you that I was enjoying the view?”

Dream’s eyes widened and his face went bright red, “Ge-Shut up.”

George smirked, deciding to see how far he could take this new confidence, “Why? Would you speak if I stayed quiet? I’d never speak again if it meant I could hear your angelic voice all day.”

“George.”

“I would fight this entire village to be able to hold you like last night for the rest of my life.”

“ _George_.”

“We could run away, you know. I could keep you safe, far away from here. Sapnap could come with us, you’d be free.”

“George, please, _stop_.”

George went silent, seeing the tears in Dream’s eyes and immediately feeling bad. He stood up and walked over to the taller man, pulling him into a hug. His fingers moved through Dream’s tangled hair gently, Dream losing his internal fight and dropping his forehead onto George’s shoulder. George spoke quietly, “I’m telling the truth, Dream. I could keep you safe if you’d leave with me.”

“I _can’t_ , George,” Dream’s voice broke, his fingers tightening in the back of the sweater George had borrowed from Sapnap. “You know what’s happening at the end of this week. I can’t leave.”

“Dream, _please_ , trust me.”

“No, George, don’t do this to me. Don’t give me this false hope,” Dream pulled away from the hug far enough to look into George’s eyes. George couldn’t look away from the intense yellow, green, of his tear filled eyes. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

George nodded, pulling out of Dream’s arms and wiping under his eyes. He cleared his throat and went towards the couch. Dream caught his wrist and George didn’t fight as he was led back to the same room as last time. The two changed into sleep clothes with their backs to each other, and they lay down without saying a word. Dream rolled onto his side, facing George in the dark. George followed his lead, smiling softly as he stared at Dream. He moved closer, burying his face in Dream’s chest. Dream shifted slightly, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around George. His grip was tight, but comforting. The two fell asleep easily, tangled together and sharing breath.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

George found himself hating the sun. As it rose on the fifth day after his arrival in the village, he found himself cursing every god he could think of. Dream was sound asleep, still holding George close to his chest like he had every night since George had carried him to bed. George, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to sleep. He had seen the moon rising through the bedroom window, and had spent all night thinking about the winter solstice and Dream’s scheduled death. Dream hummed in his sleep, rubbing his nose against George’s throat. George heard Sapnap up and moving around, not entering the room to wake the others like he had. He made a mental note to check in on Sapnap, knowing how this day was going to hurt him even more than it was going to hurt George.

“Ogy?” Dream mumbled, eyes bleary with sleep. “I’m sorry.”

“Dream? What? Why are you saying sorry?”

“You shouldn’t ‘ave met me, it’s goin’ ta hurt you,” Dream yawned, still half asleep. He nuzzled into George’s side, hiding his face in George’s neck again. His lips brushed George’s skin as he spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

George ran a hand through Dream’s hair comfortingly, “That’s nothing to apologize for, Dream. I’m so glad I got to meet you. I can’t imagine living life without having known you.”

Dream looked up with an expression George had seen on him a few times. An expression that Sapnap had pulled him aside and warned him about. It was pure, raw adoration. His eyes filled with more love than George could comprehend. George cupped his cheek gently, swiping a thumb to wipe away the tears under the golden eyes that he’d stared into.

“C’mon, let’s get up. We don’t want Sapnap to think we died,” George said quietly. He reluctantly untangled himself from Dream, standing up and pulling Dream up. Dream sat on the couch, staring off into nothing as Sapnap and George spoke in hushed tones. “Sapnap, I can’t stay.”

“What?” Sapnap’s eyes were huge as he stared at George in shock. “You can’t leave now, you’ll break his heart.”

“I know, and it’s breaking my heart too. I don’t want to leave, but I have to. I can’t be here for the festival,” George said, his voice breaking as he looked over at Dream.

“That’s not until moonrise, George, you can stay until sunset,” Sapnap pleaded, grabbing George’s arm in a tight grip. George looked at Sapnap, tears filling his eyes as he shook his head. “Stay until Sam leaves?”

“Sap,” George started. He froze as Dream moved for the first time since sitting down, his head turning towards the door as a knock sounded through the house. George and Sapnap locked eyes, Sapnap dropping George’s arm before walking over and opening the door.

“Hello! Happy solstice!” Sam, in his purple cloak, spread his arms out with a tight smile. He obviously wasn’t happy with his assignment from the old cleric who never left the higher levels of the tower. Silence was the only reply to his greeting, making him clear his throat and shift his weight from foot to foot. “May I come in?”

“Sure,” Sapnap muttered, stepping aside. Dream’s eyes were locked on Sam as he moved into the house and saw Dream. George didn’t move from the place where he stood, rooted with anxiety.

“Hello, Dream! How are you feeling?” Sam asked, setting his bag down and opening it. He pulled out a knife that looked wickedly sharp along with a small glass vial. Dream didn’t answer his question, but it didn’t stop Sam from continuing as if he had. “It’s totally normal to feel anxious, but there’s nothing to worry about. The gods have noticed you, that’s a very good thing! Did you hear that the blood god spoke to the master cleric last night? He’s very pleased that no other gods have found you and that his mask worked. He said you have his blessing for the afterlife, so you have nothing to worry about!”

“Sam, shut up,” Sapnap said shortly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Sam stuttered out an apology, going silent. Dream held his arm out without Sam prompting him. Sam drew the knife across his forearm quickly, collecting the blood before it could run down his arm. George flinched at the sight of blood, turning his head sideways and noticing Sapnap watching him. Sapnap had a silent argument with him that ended with George slipping past Sam and sitting next to Dream. His arm wrapped around Dream’s waist, fingers tracing gentle patterns on his side. Dream leaned into the touch as much as he could without disrupting Sam’s work. Sam stood up after a few more quick things, walking over to Sapnap and handing him three potions. “What are these for?”

Sam held a finger to his lips, speaking in a low tone so that Dream and George couldn’t hear him. Sapnap’s face went from neutrality to shock, but quickly fell back into a neutral expression as he glanced over at the two on the couch. He offered a small, joyless smile to Sam as the man left quietly. Dream curled up, practically sitting in George’s lap, his fingers brushing over the cloth bandage on his arm. Sapnap waited as Dream’s eyes closed and his breathing to even out. He sat next to George, the two leaning against each other for silent support.

“We have to give him potions before the festival. They’re apparently supposed to help him, um, pass faster so it’s less painful,” Sapnap said quietly, staring at the three glass bottles he had set down on the small table.

“Sap, those are weakness, poison, and harming. We can’t make him drink those, he’d be in so much pain while they worked,” George replied, eyes focusing on each bottle as he named which potion it was. His one hand still drew gentle patterns on Dream’s side while the other hand’s fingers carded through his hair. “I can’t stay, Sap. I swear I would if I could, but I _can’t_.”

“I know. I don’t understand why, but I know you would never abandon us if you didn’t have to,” Sapnap replied quietly, eyes sad but understanding. “I’ll make sure he drinks the potions. If you leave now, I’ll try and make sure he doesn’t wake up until it’s time for the festival.”

“Sap,” George started, stopping when Sapnap held a hand up.

“Please, don’t make this harder for me,” George winced at the pain in Sapnap’s voice. “Promise you’ll visit?”

George slipped out from his position next to Dream, Sapnap standing up with him. They held each other in a tight embrace, trying to hold back their tears. George grabbed his new dark blue coat from the hook, glancing at his scarf but leaving it where it was hanging next to Dream’s heavy cloak. Once he had all his travel clothes on, he turned to Sapnap who was holding out a bag with food in it that he and Dream had gotten from the market while George helped the shepherd, a kind girl named Niki, with her sheep. Sapnap gave him one last smile as he vanished out the door and into the cold, snow-covered world.

George didn’t actually leave the valley, instead choosing to lurk in the trees near the base of the mountains. The snowy landscape was so similar, yet so foreign to what he had traveled down less than a week ago. Ice made trails that had been easy to travel into perilous and potentially deadly routes. Nonetheless, a few hours of searching was all he needed to find a small cave. He quickly set up a small fire to warm up, grabbing clothes that were hidden at the bottom of his travel bag. George pulled the clothes on quickly, staying near the fire to avoid the chill of the snowy world. He glanced around the small cave, finding a small curve in the wall that was safe from the wind. His bag fit easily, and he blocked it with a rock just to be safe. A loud bell sounded through the valley, dragging his attention to the sky. George’s eyes widened when he saw the sun had already vanished behind the mountains, meaning the moon would rise any minute and the festival would begin with Dream’s execution.

George ran faster than he ever had before, not worrying about ice or dangerous creatures. He slowed when he entered the village, pulling the hood of his black cloak low over his face so he wouldn’t be recognized. The entire village was gathered next to the cleric tower where a small stage had been built by Tubbo with Tommy’s ‘help.’ The two had been thrilled to get such an important job, but no one had the heart to tell the boys that they were building the place their friend would be killed. Sapnap and Dream were nowhere to be seen, meaning George wasn’t too late. He heard a familiar loud voice ring out over the clamour of the crowd, “Where did Big G go? Tubbo and I wanted to show him what Techno brought home!”

George ducked to the side, slipping into the shadows where he could observe with no risk of being seen. He let out a startled noise when a hand clamped over his mouth, but it was muffled by the harsh grip, “What are you doing here? This is my village.”

“Technoblade,” George growled when the hand moved off his mouth. He spun around to face the taller man, glaring darkly. “What are you doing here? That is my person.”

“You left this place years ago, why do you suddenly care?” Techno scoffed, arms crossed over his blood red cloak.

“I heard news that you were interfering, which couldn’t be allowed. Where’s papa Philza? Is he protecting those boys you call your brothers?” George knew he shouldn’t be mocking the man in front of him, but his emotions were high because of what was about to happen. The rage on Techno’s face was enough to make the risk worth it. It looked like he wanted to say something, but Tommy’s voice called out his name and he stopped. “You better go to your family. Don’t want them to get hurt, do you blood god?”

Techno glared at him, but released his grip on George’s cloak and stepped away. He looked around the side of the house towards the crowd and smirked, “You better be ready to say goodbye to lover boy, it’s almost time for the celebration.”

George kept a level glare on Techno until he vanished from his vision. His head fell back against the house, a deep sigh falling past his lips. The bell started ringing again, and he adjusted the hood to be safe before stepping out and standing near the crowd. An old man in a purple cloak and golden gem encrusted crown exited the cleric tower, followed by Sam who looked uncharacteristically somber. The villagers cheered at the sight of the old cleric, applause and chants of his name rising over the bells. He held up a hand and all noise ceased.

“You all know what happened on this fateful night, twenty-one years ago. We were given our last message from the god sworn to protect us. The gods left us because we failed them. But seven years ago, we were given a chance to change that,” the old man gestured to Sam, who opened the door to the tower to reveal Dream with his mask firmly in place to hide his face. “We were gifted a sacrificial offering by the moon god twenty years ago, and, tonight, we shall finally be free from the silence of the gods! Finally, we shall converse with them as we did once before. My friends, I present to you and to the moon god, our final offering.”

Tubbo’s and Tommy’s shouts of confusion were immediately drowned out, almost before George could hear them, by the older members of the crowd cheering. George noticed a familiar headband, and his eyes followed Sapnap as he walked through the crowd. He had his back to George, but he could tell the woman he wrapped his arms around was Dream’s mom, Ashlyn. They both were standing tall, in the very front of the crowd, right in front of the center of the stage. Sam rested a hand on Dream’s arm, helping him walk forward and up the stairs. George felt his heart break at how weak Dream appeared, likely because of the potions. He stumbled over his feet and was barely able to lift his head when he stood next to the old cleric.

George stepped to the side of the crowd, pushing his way past people to get to the front. The cleric started a traditional prayer to the moon god, pushing Dream lightly to get him to kneel. Sapnap’s hands tightened into fists where they were clenching Ashlyn’s coat. Tommy and Tubbo were both pale, speaking rapidly to Wilbur and a man George assumed to be Philza. Sam stood to the right of the cleric, holding a knife with a long, wickedly sharp blade and diamond embedded in the handle. Dream’s head lowered, mask angled at the stage in front of him, avoiding the stares of the crowd.

“To the great moon, who offered us once your great protection and care, we ask that you see this offering and find it in your vast love to bring us back under your caring gaze,” George had recognized the prayer up until this point. It had been a basic prayer asking for the moon god’s blessing, which he heard thousands of times, but this part was new. He saw the cleric take the blade from Sam and raise it up, the tip of the blade pointed at the moon. “If this is not in your will, give us a sign that you are with us.”

Sapnap’s eyes never left Dream, but Ashlyn buried her face into Sapnap’s shoulder as she sobbed. George remembered the embrace she had given him when he was a stranger, the kindness and strength she had shown when she spoke so calmly about her family leaving to protect themselves. He knew he had to do something. He had promised Sapnap, but more importantly, he had promised _Dream_.

“ _Stop_!”

All eyes turned towards the stranger in the black cloak. The cleric’s hand froze, knife inches away from Dream’s throat. Dream’s mask didn’t move from where he stared resolutely at the ground, but Sapnap’s head had snapped over at the sound of the voice. George pulled it off, revealing the shining silver tunic and pants blacker than the night sky. A diadem of stars glittered brightly in his hair. The older villagers gasped in recognition, several dropping to their knees. His dark brown eyes weren’t paying attention to the crowd, focused solely on the old cleric.

“What are you doing to this mortal?” George demanded. He lifted his feet a few inches off the ground to float, mostly for show as he saw the cleric’s face go white at the sight.

“M-my god, we were humbly offering you this mortal, as he was cursed by you at birth,” the cleric stammered out, pulling the knife away from Dream’s throat. Dream had finally looked up, mask angled straight at George and frozen there.

George narrowed his eyes, moving up the stairs to stand next to Dream across from the cleric. He noticed Dream’s mask following him and forced himself to ignore Dream despite his heart screaming at him to grab him and run, “What made you think he was cursed? A moonless night? I did not curse this mortal, I chose him. I didn’t allow the moon to climb the skies that night because I was speaking to a new soul.”

A quiet sob reached his ears, he turned to face Ashlyn and his anger faded immediately. He offered her the kindest smile he could before turning back to the cleric as he started to speak again, “I mean no disrespect, my god, but the blood god said we must hide him from the other gods.”

“Is hiding synonymous with killing now?” a new voice asked, George didn’t allow his surprise to show as Techno stepped onto the stage behind the clerc. He had a boar skull covering his face, blood stained tusks giving him an even more terrifying appearance. “I do recall telling you it would protect him until the sacrificial age. I never said to sacrifice him.”

Dream looked over at Techno, before his mask turned back to George. George wished he could reach down and comfort him, but he forced himself to continue ignoring dream as the cleric tried to apologize. The two gods made eye contact, rolling their eyes at the empty words the cleric was saying. George held his hand out, and a flash of silver light transferred the knife the cleric was holding into his hand.

“You have an apprentice, correct?” George asked with a cold tone. 

Sam stepped forward, dropping to his knees reverently, “My gods, I am the apprentice of his clericy.”

“Are you well practiced in what you must do as a cleric?” George questioned Sam, even though he knew that Sam basically ran the cleric tower instead of the old man. Sam looked up at him with well concealed fear, nodding quickly. “Good.”

Blood splattered across the stage and George held the now bloody knife out to Sam. The young cleric took it with shaking hands and backed up, bowing the entire time and dropping to his knees again when he was far enough away. The old cleric was dead by the time his body hit the stage, and the crowd was silent as they knelt before the two gods.

“Never do something in the name of a god unless we tell you exactly what to do,” Techno snarled, pulling out his infamous axe that was included in all depictions of him. He gestured towards Philza and the three boys with it. “That family is under my protection. Anyone here who wishes to gain my favor must gain theirs first.”

George gave Techno a smile, which was returned but partially hidden by the boar skull. The crowd remained silent as they stared up at George, the moon god finally returned to their village. He knelt next to Dream, holding out his hand. Dream’s mask stared at him for a few tense moments, but he brought his hand up and accepted George’s help. He made sure to let his power go to Dream slowly, ensuring that he would recover from the potion’s effects quickly.

“My people, it has been too long since I’ve last spoken to you. It is not because I forgot you, however. It is because you forgot me. The actions of your cleric make it very clear you have forgotten my ways,” George moved his gaze across all of the people gathered, making eye contact as much as he could. “I only returned because I had a traveller beg for aid on your behalf in my temple. His heart was selfless. I only stayed because I had a woman offer me shelter and kindness as a stranger. Her heart was kind. I only returned because I found a mortal who has part of my soul within him. His entire being was pure. I am the moon god, I stand for tranquility and peace. I will not tolerate my village spreading the evil that almost sent my chosen one to an early death. You will change your ways, or I will destroy every last one of you.”

George made sure Dream’s fingers were laced comfortably with his before he turned. He gently tugged on Dream’s hand, leading him off the stage and into the cleric tower. Sam’s voice was quick to address the crowd, telling them to return to their homes and celebrate the solstice with their families. George turned to Dream when they were inside the tower, gently pulling his mask off and cupping his cheek tenderly. Dream’s eyes were filled with tears as he stared at George as if it was the first time he had seen him. The door to the tower flew open, and Ashlyn ran in. Dream turned to her and she grabbed her son in a tight hug. They both crumpled to their knees, tears running down their faces. Sapnap came in behind Ashlyn, closing the door quietly. He locked eyes with George, dried tear tracks on his face. The two shared small smiles before Sapnap managed to grab Dream into a hug as soon as Ashlyn let go. She stood up and grabbed George’s hand, kneeling in front of him and whispering a prayer.

“Hey, no, you don’t need to kneel,” George said softly, pulling her to her feet and into a hug. She held him tightly, whispering thanks repeatedly into his ear. Eventually, the two released their hug and Ashlyn sat down on the only clear chair at George’s insistence. Sapnap and Dream hugged for a long time, speaking quietly as they just held each other. Dream managed to stand with Sapnap’s help after almost an hour of sobbing into his shoulder.

George stood apart from them, not wanting to crowd them after his sudden reveal. Dream walked over to George slowly, eyes flickering across his clothes, “Thank you for saving me.”

“Dream,” George paused, glancing at Ashlyn and Sapnap, “would you mind going on a walk with me?”

Dream blinked, obviously not expecting that request, “Of course.”

George offered his arm, which Dream hesitantly accepted. The two of them walked until they were far enough away from the village that there was no chance of being overheard. George made sure that Dream was warm, offering to start a small fire which Dream declined, choosing instead to move closer to the god and steal his body heat. They stood under the moonlight, simply looking at each other with hesitation. George eventually reached out and cupped his hands around Dream's face tenderly, allowing himself to finally show all the love he felt. Dream covered his hands with his own, rubbing a thumb on the back of George's hands.

“My Dream, I meant every word I said. You have part of my soul within you. I’ve known you for eons, but you were cursed with mortality. Everytime I find you, you are reborn as someone new who doesn’t remember me. I was so lucky to find you entering this life, I haven’t stopped thanking fate,” George said softly, thumb brushing over Dream’s cheekbone.

Dream stared at him with tears in his eyes, which flickered to his lips and gave George only the briefest moment of warning before Dream’s lips pressed into his. George’s hands tightened slightly on Dream’s face, while Dream’s wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer. They easily deepend the kiss, almost like they already knew each other's rhythm, Dream tilting his head and George leaning forward into him. The two pulled apart reluctantly for air and Dream laughed quietly, staring at George with the look of pure adoration that George thought he might never see again, “I thought I was going to die before I got the chance to do that.”

George pulled him in for another kiss, moving his hands up into Dream’s hair and tangling his fingers in it. When they pulled apart, Dream kept placing small kisses across George’s face, making the god giggle like a lovesick teenager He gazed into the yellow eyes he had fallen in love with eons ago and smiled. His hands brushed through Dream's hair, golden stars turning into a crown that lit up his dirty blond hair perfectly. Dream closed his eyes at the sensation, and George smiled at him when he opened his eyes again. George let his arms rest around Dream's shoulders, feeling the thrum of immortality filling the body in front of him, “We are forever.”

“You and I," Dream whispered, closing the distance between the two gods once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! this is actually my first story to include a ship so im lowkey scared at how people are going to respond to it. this was originally just going to be a short story (maybe 5k words), but it quickly got away from me and ended up being the over 10k word monstrosity that it is.  
> please leave a comment with your thoughts!! i love reading them and they give me encouragement to continue writing.  
> kudos are free as well, and they help boost the story so more people will hopefully enjoy it.  
> i love you all  
> <3 MF


End file.
